sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Raticate
Raticate (ラティケイト, Radikeito) is a Normal-type Mouse Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Rattata when leveled up to 20. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Raticate is a large, rodent Pokémon. Although it is often depicted on its hind legs, it is a quadruped. It is mostly tawny colored with a cream underside. It has large incisors that grow constantly. These teeth are strong enough to gnaw through steel. There are three whiskers on each side of its face, which it uses to maintain balance. Its height is 2'04" and weight is 40.8 lbs. Gender differences Females will have shorter whiskers and lighter fur. It has webbed feet with three toes that allow it to swim. Its tail is long and scaly, and its ears have a ragged appearance. Gallery Special Abilities Behavior If attacked, Raticate stands up on its hind legs, bares its fangs and shrieks in an intimidating manner at its enemy. It is willing to take on larger foes if provoked enough. It often needs to gnaw on something, like rocks and logs, but it may even chew on the wall of houses and is capable of chewing cinder walls and topple concrete buildings. Habitat This Pokémon typically lives in plains and savannas. Diet Major appearances Ash's Raticate On the S.S. Anne, Ash traded his Butterfree for a Raticate in Battle Aboard the St. Anne but traded back in the same episode as the boat was still sinking. Cassidy's Raticate Cassidy has a Raticate that for a time served in her and Butch's motto the role that Meowth serves in the motto of Jessie and James. It has appeared in The Breeding Center Secret, The Fortune Hunters and The Ole' Berate and Switch. Other Mollie has a Raticate which she used during the Appeals Round of the Gardenia Town Pokémon Contest in What I Did for Love. A differently colored Raticate appeared in Poké Ball Peril, although it is not Shiny. Minor appearances A Raticate was seen in a Pokémon Center in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. A Raticate was used in a Pokémon Race during The Flame Pokémon-athon!. In Showdown at Dark City, Raticate is one of the Pokémon belonging to one of the Trainers at Kas Gym. A Raticate appeared in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. A Raticate appeared in Princess vs. Princess competing in the Princess Day Festival. A Raticate appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A few Raticate were seen in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, living at Professor Oak's laboratory, along with many other Pokémon. A Raticate appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie "Pokémon in Love". A Raticate under the ownership of a Trainer, appeared in Round One - Begin!, during the Indigo League. A Raticate under the ownership of an unknown Trainer, appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo League. In Chikorita's Big Upset, a Trainer used a Raticate to fight against Ash's Chikorita. Two Raticate were among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Raticate appeared in a flashback in The Light Fantastic. A Raticate was one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab in The Heartbreak of Brock. A Raticate also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. In Extreme Pokémon!, a Raticate appeared with its Trainer, participating in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A Raticate was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Raticate appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Raticate appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew living in the Tree of Beginning. A Raticate appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Ralph and Emily were both shown in a flashback to have once owned a Raticate each in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. Raticate also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entries Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Peach-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon